2 Corinthians 2:5 to 8
by Heian Edenwood
Summary: Please note that this story is NOT a biblebashing session. The verses just fit Seifer and theme of this story: Forgiveness. Please review. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**----------------------- :.+.: -----------------------**

**..:2 CORINTHIANS 2:5-8:..**

**----------------------- :.+.: -----------------------**

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VIII and all of its characters are property of Square Enix. I do not profit from it, apart from getting entertainment from doing my fanfiction and improving on my language and writing skills. Also, all events and characters are purely fictitious and any similarities to people or events in real life are purely coincidental.

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VIII

**Author:** Azarethian Titan

**Beta-Readers: **Leontillybalambgirl, Celestial Rage

**Listening to: **Nothing

**Pairings:** A possibility of SeiferxQuistis and a bit of the other pairings

**Warnings: **Some (a lot?) swearing on Seifer's part

**Author's Note:** Ah yes... this is a special Christmas story done for well, Christmas. So... hopefully, I'll get it done by then. Yes... I'm aware that the title is from verses in the Bible, but this is not a Bible-bashing session or a story where I go blatantly pushing Jesus into everyone's face. Inevitably, my Christians beliefs will somehow come into this story... but that's pretty much about it. I just feel that the verses really relate to Seifer and theme of this story: Forgiveness and Redemption (Well... hopefully I stay on track.) Have fun... and remember to review! They really encourage me and keep me going!

**Summary:** If anyone has caused grief, he has not so much grieved me as he has grieved all of you, to some extent - not to put it too severely. The punishment inflicted upon him by the majority is sufficient for him. Now instead, you ought to forgive and comfort him, so that he will not be overwhelmed by excessive sorrow. I urge you, therefore, to reaffirm your love for him. _2 Corinthians 2:5-8, NIV version_

* * *

**----------------------- :.+.: -----------------------**

**.:Chapter 1:.**

**---:**_Homecoming_**:---**

_Going to battle makes one feel truly alive... coming home after the war, confirms that you are alive. -Azarethian Titan_

**----------------------- :.+.: -----------------------**

Seifer smirked with sadistic amusement as he prodded the side of the pitiful lump of clothes and body before him, none too gently, earning him a pained grunt.

"Now, now... who's the one who's worthless now?"

Drawing out Hyperion, he jabbed her side with Hyperion's hilt and smirked once more in satisfaction. The lump shuddered slightly as she weakly raised her head and glared at Seifer balefully with golden eyes, snarling, "Shut up worthless slave of mine... your existence means nothing!"

Chuckling mirthlessly, Seifer turned around with deliberation and sauntered off into the distance. Halting for a moment, Seifer turned his head around and smirked at Ultimecia once more, "Well, seems like you have nothing better to say... I'll be off now."

Waving a hand mockingly at Ultimecia, Seifer continued on his journey. Walking with a slight swagger in his step, Seifer looked around, taking in his surroundings. Everything was grey and brown... that would probably change as he continued on. Moments passed as he walked on. And on. And on. And on... and on... ... ...Everything was a lovely shade of grey and brown... with nothing else in sight.

Peachy.

Rolling his eyes and cursing the circumstances that had been forced upon him, Seifer turned around once more. He'd have to squash his pride for now, even if it'd probably come back at some later point to bite him in the butt, if he wanted to even have a chance to get out of here.

Grabbing Ultimecia by the hem of her outfit, he spoke in a voice that demanded compliance, "Tell me the way out."

Dark humour evident in her eyes, Ultimecia sneered, "And why, do you want to find a way out? I have nothing better to say after all..."

Rolling his eyes, Seifer merely placed the tip of Hyperion upon the barren ground and leaned upon it. There, he waited.

Ultimecia stared.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Spit it out! Where's the way out?" Seifer demanded.

Ultimecia merely stared.

Feeling the danger of anger overriding whatever little good sense he had, Seifer quelled it, choosing an alternative method and promising his pride that he'd find a way to compensate it later.

Softening his tone to something akin to pleading, Seifer looked at Ultimecia and spoke, "I really want to get out of here…"

Ultimecia just stared.

Gritting his teeth, Seifer growled and shook her wildly. Feeling extremely disorientated and in deep pain, Ultimecia pointed Seifer to the direction of a brown door.

Staring at the brown door that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, literally, Seifer raised a blonde brow. _I never noticed that before..._ he thought as he moved towards it and snorted, _Ah... what the hell. It's probably more of her magic._

As he made to open the door, he heard derisive laughter from behind him, goading him. "And what do you gain from going bakk to your time? Everyone knows you as my Knight... you will be treated as an outkast. You have no hope."

Feeling immensely irritated at Ultimecia, Seifer merely opened the door, purposefully ignoring her. Before him, through the door, a gigantic blue building stood out from the mountain range and beach.

Just as he was about to step through the door, Ultimecia's voice rang out once more, "Wait!"

Snapping around, patience dangling on extremely thin thread, Seifer roared, "What?"

"I have one question," Ultimecia started, eyes hard, "Why do you seek so desperately to return to Gaea?"

"Fuck it if I ever stay around here giving up hope in the middle of nowhere! Seifer Almasy never gives up!"

"I see…" Ultimecia voice lowered to a whisper as her eyes softened momentarily, "Perhaps some might have hope for themselves… that they kan grasp and hold onto what I kould not…"

"So be it… walk through the door and do not ever stop to look bakk. If you ever do, you might never ever get out of this place."

Nodding his head, Seifer turned back towards the door. Licking his lips in anticipation, he took a step forward and everything went black.

"Good luck… my knight…"

---

"Where am I now?" Seifer muttered darkly to himself as he walked around aimlessly, black surrounding him all around.

Feeling irritation creeping up on him, ever so slowly, Seifer glared off into the blackness before him, "Wonderful... that bitch Ultimecia decided to play me one last time and send me to the middle of nowhere."

Flopping down onto the dusty ground, Seifer brooded at the blue sky above him, face scrunched up in concentration. Seriously, how was he supposed to get out of this? Moments passed as Seifer continued staring up at the blue turned to deep green, leaving only tiny pinpricks of light to filter through. Taking a look at his surroundings once more, he noticed that he was surrounded by trees. Very leafy trees.

_I'm still in the middle of nowhere..._ Seifer thought glumly as he poked at the damp pile of leaves that he sat upon, _Stuck here... poking at leaves while I'm still in Time Compression..._

_Wait... leaves?_ Seifer perked up slightly, green eyes taking in the sight of trees before him.

Jumping swiftly to his feet, he snatched up Hyperion from where it rested and marched briskly down the crude path that stretched out before him. Not daring to get his hopes up, yet everything within him screaming for him to find out if he was out of Time Compression; he broke out into a brisk jog.

The path seemed to stretch out forever as he continued running through near-darkness. For a moment, he considered just giving up before a bright flash of light blinded him momentarily. Stumbling slightly, Seifer blinked for a few times, trying to get the hazy image swimming in front of him to sharpen, before his vision cleared.

Balamb Garden towered before him, tall and proud. Soaking in the sunlight that he had been denied for so long, Seifer allowed a small tired grin to appear upon his face.

He was struck by the sudden urge to sing "Honey, I'm home!" at the top of his voice.

* * *

Alright... this chapter was hell of short. But yeah. It's just an introductory chapter. Again, this story is not a Bible-bashing session. And I would like to thank Leontillybalambgirl and Celestial Rage for looking through this. Thanks a bunch! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VIII and all of its characters are property of Square Enix. I do not profit from it, apart from getting entertainment from doing my fanfiction and improving on my language and writing skills. Also, all events and characters are purely fictitious and any similarities to people or events in real life are purely coincidental.

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VIII

**Author:** Azarethian Titan

**Beta-Readers: **Celestial Rage, Emerald-Latias

**Listening to:** Concerning Hobbits (Howard Shore)

**Warnings: **none

**Author's Note:** Well, here's the next installment to my lovely Christmas story. I hope you enjoy it. I'd also like to take this little moment to thank Seifer Arumashi for reviewing my story. Yeah... I know nothing was actually commented on... but it's nice to actually have affirmation that people are reading my stories...

* * *

**----------------------- :.+.: -----------------------**

**.:Chapter 2:.**

**---:**_And So They Meet_**:---**

_"Honey, I'm home!" Seifer_

**----------------------- :.+.: -----------------------**

"Honey, I'm home!" Seifer sung out as he stepped into the front gates of Balamb Garden, giving in to that odd impulse of his.

The old man at the counter merely gave Seifer an odd look before opening the gate and sliding down slowly, hiding behind the counter. Seifer gave a quick glance at where the old man had once stood and chuckled to himself. Apparently, he still struck fear this time... though now, they questioned his sanity too.

Striding through the gates, Seifer looked up to see that familiar glow overhead of Balamb Garden. Walking in further, Seifer took in the surroundings, appreciating and glad of the fact that the missiles never had a chance to destroy this place. Face darkening for a moment, he pondered upon how Ultimecia had warped his desires and dreams.

Walking further into Garden, Seifer noticed that, apart from the occasional odd look or curious glance, no one seemed to notice the bedraggled man that was walking in their midst with a giant gunblade strapped to his waist. Smirking to himself, Seifer muttered, "Now that wouldn't do... where's the welcome party?"

Fingers brushing across the hilt of Hyperion, Seifer scanned the surroundings, looking for a familiar face. Spotting a group of SeeDs, he grinned. "... That'll do."

Hoping with all his heart that one of them recognized him, Seifer moved briskly towards them. It was that quick motion that caught one of the SeeDs' eyes. Eyes widening for a moment, the SeeD yelled out, "Seifer!"

Seifer rolled his eyes. Apparently, SeeD training no longer covered on how reacting against surprises. The sound of his name seemed to resonate throughout the entire compound and for a moment, all noise ceased.

Then, pandemonium.

Normal cadets rushed to bring junior classmen into the building while SeeDs rushed in. Looking at the panic around him, Seifer allowed a small grin to appear on his face as he drew Hyperion. Yeah, war was bad. But a little chaos never hurt. Now how would Puberty Boy take that?

Looking around once more, Seifer noticed that he was surrounded by SeeDs, most of them fresh from a recent examination. Piece of cake. Adopting a tone of mockery, Seifer leaned upon Hyperion casually and reprimanded, "I leave the Discipline Committee for a moment and this is what happens?"

---

A raven-haired girl, blossoming into a young lady, sat upon a brunet's lap. Twirling a lock of hair nervously with a finger and looping an arm around the back of his neck, she giggled, "Well, Squall, about that date you promised... maybe we could have it today..."

Quirking an eyebrow, Squall looked at Rinoa, puzzled, and questioned, "Date?"

Frowning and pouting slightly, Rinoa continued twirling the lock of hair more vigorously, "Well, at that celebration... you know, after we kissed..."

Turning back to the paperwork set on the desk before him, Squall spoke in a voice he reserved for official meetings only, "I was drunk. And Garden protocol forbids me from putting my personal life before all Garden matters."

Mouth agape in shock, Rinoa leaned back and stared at Squall intently, "You sure?"

Squall felt the sides of his mouth quirk at the sound of Rinoa whining. "Affirmative."

"Is there any way to convince you that as commander and headmaster of Balamb Garden, you have every right to take liberties and take a break?"

"Not at the moment."

Widening her eyes, Rinoa pouted as she stared at Squall.

"But... I'm your girlfriend... you know, the one who somehow managed to capture your heart?"

"Uh huh..." Squall muttered disinterestedly, seemingly absorbed in the paperwork before him.

Feeling slightly put off, Rinoa slid off Squall's lap, opting to move over to the window and stare out of it. _Well,_ Rinoa thought, attempting to comfort herself, _At least he doesn't really react too negatively to my touch anymore..._ She knew that it was a huge step for Squall, from someone who veered away from all human contact to allowing her to actually sit on his lap whenever she wanted. However, she couldn't help but feel disappointment creep up upon her. Staring out of the window resolutely, Rinoa willed herself to not look disappointed, not wanting Squall to feel guilty for something that wasn't his fault. She failed miserably.

Curious about why Rinoa had suddenly moved off his lap, something she had claimed to be her favourite spot to sit on, Squall looked at her. Instead of that usual smile on her face, something which he had grown used to and grown to love, lips were curved downwards into a frown. Puzzlement filled him as he continued staring at her, wondering what he had done to make her unhappy. Coughing lightly, Squall started nervously, "Umm... Rinoa? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Apparently, he was beginning to rub off onto her.

Scratching his head, Squall racked his mind of what they had been doing and what could have possibly caused Rinoa to be upset. Rinoa turned back to look at Squall and seeing the confusion on his face, she couldn't help but express her disappointment to him, "Well... it's just that when you "promised"... I was so happy... and..."

Sighing, Squall stood up and moved towards Rinoa. Unsure of what to do, Squall merely stood there, thinking on what people did to comfort others. Then, his thoughts fell upon the time when they had been in the Ragnarok. _She wanted a hug then... maybe now...?_ Cautiously wrapping his arms around her, Squall waited. There wasn't any reaction. Seeing no negative reaction, Squall chanced a light squeeze. Rinoa leaned into him. Feeling slightly encouraged, Squall merely stood there, holding onto Rinoa and hugging her to him.

Rinoa closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax into Squall's embrace. Sure, she was disappointed that there hadn't actually been any date... but she did appreciate that Squall was attempting to comfort her. Feeling slightly better, Rinoa felt herself drifting off, the smell of sandalwood and leather pervading her senses. Just then, she heard a husky voice whisper into her ear, "But I'm free this Saturday..."

Starting slightly, Rinoa nodded her head slowly. Moments passed before it registered. Breaking out of Squall's embrace, albeit slightly unwillingly, Rinoa gaped at Squall in surprise, "Really?"

Squall merely nodded his head. A gleeful smile lit Rinoa's features immediately.

_I'll never get how their moods change so quickly..._ Squall thought dryly as he returned to his seat and turned back to his paperwork.

Time seemed to stop for a moment before Squall felt the wind being knocked out of him as something supposedly light barreled into him. Rinoa blushed and coughed nervously as she quickly got off Squall. _He's already pushing his limits as it is... better not overdo it..._

Spotting the slightly insecure look upon Rinoa's face, Squall chuckled inwardly. Gently wrapping fingers around her arm, Squall drew Rinoa to him as she complied. Sure, he didn't like human contact... but he'd always make exceptions for her. Gazing at Rinoa with adoration, he leaned his head onto the top of her's, attempting to return to his paperwork.

Moments passed in contented silence as Rinoa snuggled into Squall, gazing out of the window conveniently located behind him, while Squall unconsciously hugged one arm around Rinoa's waist, writing with his free hand.

Leaning her cheek onto a rather comfortable spot on Squall's shoulder, Rinoa spotted a trench coat wearing blonde man wielding a gunblade battling with a group of SeeDs. Yawning sleepily, Rinoa was vaguely reminded of Seifer. Snuggling further into that comforting warmth, Rinoa whispered, "I wonder how Seifer's doing..."

Squall merely shrugged.

There was another moment of contented silence as Rinoa snoozed. Suddenly, there was loud pounding upon the door of Squall's office, before it burst open, revealing Quistis, Zell, Irvine and Selphie, all of whom fell on top of each other in their hurry.

Rinoa blinked owlishly as she stared at the group that had woken her up. Brows creasing, Squall asked, "What's going on?"

"Look out the window."

Smoky blue eyes looked through the window and there was a short pause.

"Let's go."

---

"Seifer," a sharp voice cut through the noise of battle, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Looking over from the group of adversaries he had just knocked out, Seifer grinned at the approaching group. "Looks like the welcoming team is finally here."

Rolling his eyes, Squall turned to Quistis and Irvine and asked, "Could you get a group of students to bring those knocked out and injured to the infirmary?"

Nodding their heads at the request, both said people rushed off to do so. Satisfied, Squall turned back to Seifer and spoke in a deadpan voice, not revealing any emotion or thought whatsoever, "And what are you doing here?"

"Why... to visit you of course," Seifer retorted, "You aren't glad to see me?"

"Not really."

Chuckling at the reply, Seifer continued, "Well, I'll tell you why... but not in front of everyone here, particularly not when Chicken Wuss is around."

There was a squawk of anger from Zell, which was quickly quelled by a look from Squall. Eyeing Seifer suspiciously, Squall merely nodded his head.

There were cries of protest from the surrounding group, but they were largely ignored till Squall saw Rinoa's frightened expression. Eyes softening slightly, he placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "I'll be fine..."

Turning away from her, Squall beckoned to Seifer impatiently as he made his way to his office. Keeping in stride, Seifer winked roguishly at a group of girls that had just passed by, all blissfully unaware of the recent spate of events that had just happened and who the blonde was. Looking at him, the girls giggled simultaneously.

Chuckling with a deep rumble, Seifer smirked and poked Squall in the back, "Looks like lil' ol' me hasn't lost the old Almasy charm..."

Squall rolled his eyes.

* * *

Well... now it's done! Finally! Again, I'd like to thank Celestial Rage for Beta-ing this chapter, Leontillybalambgirl for taking her time to discuss such stuff with me and Emerald-Latias for confirming and discussing certain stuff as well. Well, that's pretty much about it... remember kids: The review button always needs to be fed. Click and review now to feed it!

Edit: Well, that ends the re-write of this. Emerald-Latias pointed out that I didn't quite the dynamics between Squall and Rinoa right, making it over-sexual. After reading through it again, I was inclined to agree. So yeah. Hopefully, I managed to get it right this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VIII and all of its characters are property of Square Enix. I do not profit from it, apart from getting entertainment from doing my fanfiction and improving on my language and writing skills. Also, all events and characters are purely fictitious and any similarities to people or events in real life are purely coincidental.

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VIII

**Author:** Azarethian Titan

**Beta-Readers:** Celestial Rage, Tweenkle, acho111, Leontillybalambgirl

**Listening to:** Going Under (Evanescence)

**Warnings:** Spoilers for the D-District part of the game, Seifer being OOC (?), some swearing

**Author's Note:** Here's the third installment of my Christmas story. As usual, I'll be taking liberties and cutting and adding chunks of texts here and there for the conversations. Enjoy... while I worry about whether I'll be able to complete this in time for Christmas...

* * *

**----------------------- :.+.: -----------------------**

**.:Chapter 3:.**

**---:**_Realm of Nightmares - Torture_**:---**

_... he was here because Seifer had no one..._

**----------------------- :.+.: -----------------------**

"Nice place PB..." Seifer called over his shoulder as he stepped into the room, "Ever considered being an interior designer?"

His eyes roved over the entire room. There was only one word to describe it: Empty. Seriously. The entire room was sparse, lacking in anything remotely personal, containing only whatever was necessary. A large shelf, a desk, a chair, the intercom and a sofa. That was all there was to the room with grey-painted walls. His eyes fell upon the desk that was located in front of the only window of the room. Upon the table, piles of paper and files were arranged neatly in groups and categories, all in chronological order, and a few essential writing materials.

Snorting to himself and rolling his eyes, Seifer thought, _Typical... a pity though. This office is pretty good. Now, if **I** were commander of Garden..._

Chuckling at the thoughts running through his mind on what state Balamb Garden would be in, he flopped down onto the sofa that was located right beside the door. The sofa was surprisingly nice to lie upon, much to Seifer's surprise, as he stretched out languidly on it. He'd expected it to be all hard and lumpy, meant only for sitting and not for comfort. _Guess miracles can happen... PB actually has something designed for comfort in his midst... _Yawning slightly, Seifer closed his eyes and feigned sleep.

Squall stood in front of the door of his office, staring down at the blonde that lay on the sofa before him. Sighing in irritation and pinching the bridge of his nose, Squall slammed the door shut. Glaring daggers at the cocky blonde, he leaned onto one leg, placing a hand on his hip and tapped his foot impatiently.

Seifer felt Squall's eyes boring into him. Feeling a smirk creep up his face, he peered through partially shut lids. It was official. PB was glaring at him, and waiting for answers. Chuckling to himself, Seifer opened his eyes and allowed to smirk to reach completion. "Hey... PB! I know I'm the epitome of all that is hot and sexy, but there's no need to ogle like that."

"Whatever..."

"So... still want to know why I'm here?"

Squall merely stared.

As Seifer awaited an answer he knew that would never come, he got a distinct sense of déjà vu. Except that this time, it was done by someone with more androgyny. Now sitting up, Seifer decided to answer Squall's question, "Basically, I was walking about in time Compression. Came across Ultimecia, dragged information out of her (using my manly charms) and came here since I ended up landing somewhere in Balamb's region." Pausing for a moment, Seifer ended hesitantly, "And Balamb Garden is the only place I can consider... a home."

The short explanation left a bitter tang upon Seifer's tongue. Only then had he realized how close he had actually come close to destroying the only place he could actually consider home.

Meanwhile, Squall had been listening attentively to Seifer, constantly looking at his eyes for any indication of mistruth. Finding none, he looked down and pondered in further silence. Seifer could very well be a threat... then again, the war was over and there would be people around to keep an eye on him. There wasn't any point in holding grudges and denying Seifer something he obviously needed at the moment.

Nodding his head, Squall turned up to look at Seifer once more. "Alright. I'll arrange for you to stay in one of the spare dorm rooms. Everyone will be alerted that you're no longer a threat..." Smoky blue eyes narrowed slightly. "But I won't tolerate any trouble."

---

Seifer sighed to himself as Selphie bounced out of his small room. He'd admit that he wasn't exactly happy with his current arrangement. However, he was at least thankful that they had accepted him back without much complaint or question. And despite his constant complaints over Selphie's excitement, shown through bone-crushing hugs, he was secretly glad that at least there was one person who obviously didn't resent his return. Squall himself had even offered to send over some of the old clothes, which had been packed away when he left.

Propping Hyperion onto his bedside desk, Seifer stripped out of his dirty clothes and crawled under the sheets. Flicking the switch for the lights off, he leaned back into the pillow and closed his eyes to sleep.

There, the dream world would take over... where the shadows of memories would come... where the ghosts of the past would come to haunt...

---

Boots clomped loudly upon the metal flooring and echoed hollowly down the hallways as Seifer strode briskly into the torture chamber. Smirking at the figure chained before him, he sneered, "I'm sure you can imagine what happens now." _What's going on?_

Looking up from where he was chained, Squall glared at Seifer through tired eyes and asked, "...What do you want?"

"Ever to the point, aren't you?" Seifer jeered, "Tell me what SeeD is. Edea demands to know." _What's going on? Why is Squall chained up like this?_

"SeeD... ...Don't you already know?"

"I'm not a SeeD. There must be some kind of secret you're given when you become a SeeD!"

Squall rolled his eyes and scoffed, "There's nothing. Even if there were, you think I'd tell you?"

Seifer smirked as he snapped his fingers, "Pity that you won't spill. So... here's a little gift for you." _Why am I interrogating Squall?_

Upon that signal, the warden positioned at a lever grinned with malicious glee and pulled the lever. A steady hum was heard before a jolt of electricity burst forth upon the wall Squall was chained to. Pain was all Squall knew as electricity coursed through his entire body. It felt like a thousand misshapen knifes stabbing into him randomly and repeatedly.

Seifer shook his head in mirthless amusement as he looked at his rival. Waiting patiently for Squall to come back to the real world, and away from the pain, he listed all the possibilities of which he could torture the rest of the group that had arrived with Squall. For a moment there, he thought he had detected a trace of fear on Squall's face. _What the hell am I doing?_

Staring at Squall's face intently, he heard Squall whisper to himself and caught the words, "...A torturer." _A torturer?_

Seifer laughed as he saw the body strung upon the wall twitching uncontrollably from the constant contact with electricity, "Well now, Squall. I'll ask again. What is SeeD? And why do they oppose the sorceress?"

Just then, a warden stepped in to interrupt, "Sir Seifer, the missiles targeted for the Garden are ready to launch."

"Excellent," Seifer nodded in approval as his brief moment of annoyance was replaced by cruel satisfaction, " Balamb Garden is to be destroyed on charges of training SeeDs to oppose the sorceress."

Relishing the stunned expression upon Squall's face. He mocked, "It's sad isn't it? Our home getting destroyed. Too bad, I guess."

"...N-No..." Squall whispered weakly as he slumped from where he hung.

Laughing outright at the pitiful sight before him, Seifer waved the warden out of the room. Eager to be away from the Sorceress's Knight, the warden left with hurried steps. "Let's see how much more of this you can take... and how much fun I'll have watching you suffer..." _The hell? I have to stop!_

Seifer increased the set the power to maximum as he pushed the lever once more. The steady humming that had been present increased to high-pitched whine. Large bolts of electricity now ran along the wall and the air was heavily charged with electricity. As each bolt came into contact with Squall, he screamed in agony. Seeing this sight, Seifer felt a manic glee. **_STOP!_**

The cruel glee alight upon Seifer's face morphed into something more humane. Quickly shutting the power, he rushed over to where Squall hung limply. Staring at him with bated breaths, he realized that Squall was extremely still. Too still. Raising a shaky hand, he placed a finger beneath Squall's nose. There was no breath. Panicking now, he placed two fingers on Squall's neck, ignoring the shock he received. There was no pulse. As he stared at Squall, he realized that Squall's face had taken a greyish tone.

He was dead.

The impact of what he had just done shook him. Shaking his head in disbelief, Seifer fell to the ground and sat there, staring off into space. No... he couldn't have killed Squall... Squall wasn't just anyone... they had grown up together as rivals...

"No..." Seifer whispered as he stood up and backed away from the wall, Squall now a blur mass before him. "No..."

_"Seifer, honey. Are you alright?"_

---

Rinoa paced agitatedly outside Seifer's door, wringing her hands nervously. She was just supposed to check up on Seifer, to make sure that he had settled in. There was nothing to fear... well, okay... there was. He did sacrifice her to Adel. Then again, he was being controlled by Ultimecia. Sighing, Rinoa mentally reprimanded for having offered to take up the task, despite vehement protests from Squall. So she'd just have to suck it up.

Taking a deep breath, Rinoa raised a fist to knock on Seifer door when she felt something unpleasant wash over her. Pain. Fear. Shock. Disgust. Those and more wrapped themselves tightly like a frigid blanket around her mind as her gaze on the door hardened. _What's going on?_ Something was amiss. While tempted to give in to whatever she was suddenly feeling, Rinoa pushed aside the emotions that were clawing their way into her mind and threatening to overwhelm her.

Punching in Squall's master code, which overrode any other code, she rushed into the room. There, she saw Seifer thrashing wildly on his bed. The emotions that she had felt earlier were now pouring out of him in dense amounts. Concern overriding apprehension, Rinoa carefully placed mental walls she had recently learned to create, thanks to guidance from Edea, and stepped cautiously over to Seifer.

Placing a hand onto Seifer's shoulder, she drew it back sharply, shocked at how feverish it felt. Now feeling worried, an emotion that was of her own, she placed a hand and shook Seifer, "Seifer, honey. Are you alright?"

Mournful moans were heard as Rinoa kept shaking Seifer. Panic was beginning to creep into her mind as she stared at Seifer. What was going on? Wasn't he fine when she saw him before?

Mournful moans rose to a fevered pitched that burst into yelling as Seifer's eyes burst open. Ripping Rinoa's hand off his shoulder, Seifer roughly grabbed Rinoa by her shoulders. His irises were contracted and staring off at nothing and most of the white of his eyes could be seen. His mouth was agape, attempting to form words. Rinoa shrieked as she felt a strong wave of what Seifer felt. Pure terror and unrestrained panic.

Just then, Squall burst into the room, hand ready to reach for Lionheart.

---

Seifer stared as the blur mass of Squall shifted to the image of Rinoa before him. Was he going to hurt her too? Gripping her shoulders tightly, he attempted to warn her before it was too late. However, no words could come. Panicking, his grip tightened. Distantly, he heard a shriek... but it couldn't register. Everything seemed far away...

Then, he was sharply brought back to reality as his grip on Rinoa was broken and pushed into the bed roughly. Blinking in surprise, Seifer stared at the person looming over him. Squall. Panic washed over him again. Was he to be haunted for a mistake he had made?

Tossing on his clothes, Seifer roughly pushed past Squall and Rinoa, running out of the room.

---

Squall stared curiously at the door that Seifer had just barreled out of.

"Squall...?"

Turning his head to Rinoa curiously, Squall cocked his head to one side in confusion. Sighing, Rinoa pinched the bridge of her nose, an odd habit she had picked up from Squall, she explained hesistantly, "You... should go talk to him."

Frowning slightly, Squall protested slightly, "But he might want to be alone..."

Shaking her head, Rinoa wondered how much Squall's social ineptitude ran, "Squall, he needs the affirmation of someone... and you're probably the only one who can do that..."

Frown deepening, Squall glanced at the sight of bruises forming on Rinoa's wrist and arms. Catching his concerned gaze, Rinoa smiled lightly, remembering why she found him so endearing, and hugged Squall. The internal struggle that had been within her since the beginning was now becoming unbearable. Forcing out a cheery vouce, Rinoa continued, "Don't worry 'bout me. I'll be alright. Seifer needs you more right now."

Giving Squall a slight push, Rinoa allowed her smile to fade as Squall ran off to find Seifer.

---

"Seifer... you there?" Squall called out uncertainly as he stepped out of a dense group of trees in the Training Centre.

Squall swore under his breath as he sliced through yet another Grat that had come after him, making the fatal mistake of assuming him to be an easy meal. There was already a trail of Grats leading from the entrance to him... yet, no Seifer. Sighing, Squall scanned his surroundings for anything blonde, wondering why he had even listened to Rinoa in the first place. _Probably because she's always been there for me..._

_... Seifer has no one now..._

The enormity of the thought had just transpired within his mind struck Squall. Seifer had no one.

Frowning at the thought, Squall cast one searching glance around; about to move on, when he noticed someone rather familiar crouched in a corner, shivering slightly. Vaguely disturbed at the sight, Squall approached. What could have caused Seifer to act like this?

"Seifer?"

Seifer turned around abruptly at the sound of his name. Stiffening slightly and making ready to bolt, Seifer looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Now feeling concern at the state Seifer was in, Squall asked, "What's going on?"

Seifer merely glanced at Squall before turning back to stare at the ground. Scratching his head, Squall contemplated on what to do. He just wasn't good at this... heck! He wasn't even good at social activities of any kind in the first place!

Calming himself down, Squall reminded himself that he was here because Seifer had no one.

Taking a deep breath, Squall started, "Look, Seifer. I don't know what's going through your mind... but..." How was he supposed to go about with this? "... If it was about the war..."

_You have no idea..._

"Look. I don't blame you for anything. We were just soldiers on different sides of the battle. There's nothing to it..."

_But I tortured you... and enjoyed it..._

Squall paused to figure what to say next. How ironic it was that he, the supposed Ice Prince, was the one attempting to break through to Seifer, who was the one who wouldn't stop yapping. For once, he wished that the old Seifer was back to annoy him, instead of this Seifer, who he had no idea on how to handle. He didn't like being in situations which he didn't know hoe to handle.

Feeling irritation flare within him, Squall yelled, "Fuck it! Listen Seifer Almasy. I don't know what you want or whatever. The Seifer I know wouldn't mope around like this. He'd be standing up against adversity, not caring if people hated him or not. And for the record, I don't hate you!"

Huffing and puffing, Squall realized that he had apparently used more words than his usual quota allowed. Apparently, both versions of Seifer had ways to push his buttons. Turning around swiftly, Squall stalked out of the Training Centre.

A moment later, Seifer stood up from where he sat and shuffled towards the Training Center's exit. _Why don't you hate me? Why not, after all that I have done?_

* * *

Well... now it's done! I'd like to take this time to thank all my Betas for having taken time off to look through this. Also, a little explanation on the dream sequence in this chapter. I'm very much aware that the course of events didn't exactly go that way... but the mind has an interesting way of connecting pieces of memories together and making stuff up. Even if it doesn't make sense in the real world, it makes sense in the dream world. Another thing I want to explain is how Rinoa sensed Seifer's emotions. Well, the game didn't actually define the limits of a Sorceress's power. So I'm just taking liberties and letting Rinoa have empathic powers. And since she's quite inexperienced in handling her powers, she'd obviously be unable to block out such stuff if she's unprepared. So yeah. that's pretty much about it. Finally, the review button calls. You know the drill. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VIII and all of its characters are property of Square Enix. I do not profit from it, apart from getting entertainment from doing my fanfiction and improving on my language and writing skills. Also, all events and characters are purely fictitious and any similarities to people or events in real life are purely coincidental.

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VIII

**Author:** Azarethian Titan

**Beta-Readers:** Emerald-Latias

**Listening to:** A whole chunk of Evanescence songs, Prepare the Way (WoW Worship), Mighty to Save (Hillsongs)

**Warnings:** Slight spoilers for the Galbadian missile base (after you escape from D-district Prison), some swearing from Seifer, gaudy colours worn by Selphie, some implied nudity from Seifer

**Author's Note:** The fourth installment of my Christmas story... I'm aware that it's a tad bit rushed... I would have loved to explore a lot more in this story too... but oh well. Please enjoy.

* * *

**----------------------- :.+.: -----------------------**

**.:Chapter 4:.**

**---:**_Realm of Nightmares - Debris of Broken Lives_**:---**

_"I'm far from forgiving you... ...I'm willing to give you a chance..."_ Selphie

**----------------------- :.+.: -----------------------**

"My knight," a sensual voice purred dangerously as she combed long fingers through short blonde hair, "You failed me... you failed to extract information from those meddlesome SeeDs."

Seifer turned his face away from where his head lay and looked up at his Sorceress. Emerald eyes stared into golden. Instead of the raven-haired sorceress that sat before him, a silver-haired female sat before him, black wings draped lazily upon her throne. Casting his eyes downward fearfully, Seifer whispered, "I'm sorry... Ultimecia..."

"Look at me," Ultimecia hissed as she gripped Seifer's face and jerked his head such that their eyes connected once more. Staring pensively into childlike eyes, her hardened expression softened. How could she blame her knight? He was, after all, new to such methods of cruelty. Gently patting her thigh, she motioned for him lean his head upon her thigh once more.

Gently stroking blonde strands, she whispered, barely loud enough for Seifer to hear, "Such failure will not be tolerated in future... for now, watching this... shall be punishment enough..."

Waving a claw-like hand, the air shimmered before them, forming something that looked akin to a mirror. Upon it, images and colours shifted, never staying in place till it focused upon a group of six, all standing in the desert.

Smiling mirthlessly, the Sorceress sneered, "It appears your quarry discusses among themselves."

What, neither could hear. However, missiles soon appeared in the distance, shooting off to one of the Gardens. Seifer stared curiously at the brunette dressed in yellow as she slumped to the ground, looking defeated. She looked familiar... the messenger girl?

The Sorceress smiled cruelly as the scene unfolding before them shifted once more. Snow dotted the landscape, the entire area surrounded by grey, snow-peaked mountains. People, looking similar to Balamb Garden SeeDs and cadets, moved around in the area, getting along with their daily activities. Children ran around on the snow-blanketed ground, laughing joyously as they chucked snowballs at everyone around them. The scene itself looked innocent and peaceful enough.

_Trabia... Garden...?_ Seifer wondered briefly as his mind slowly clouded once more. The scene before them shifted once more, as missiles collided with the building. Screams suddenly filled the room as Seifer watched the scene unfold once more with disinterest. Various body parts and debris flew around. As the dust cleared, it revealed that the area had turned into one of great bloodshed as dead bodies littered the ground.

Claw-like hands stroked his face as the voice whispered, "Let this be burned into your memory forever..."

Eyes drooping, the last thing Seifer saw was a decapitated head which was lying in a pool of blood, eyes staring hollowly at him and mouth twisted in horror.

---

Seifer gasped as he shot up from the bed. Looking frantically around the room, he found himself in his dormitory, not within Ultimecia's grasp. Taking deep breaths to calm himself down, Seifer placed a hand on his forehead and closed his eyes. Wiping hair that was matted onto his forehead due to sweat, he sighed.

Swearing, Seifer muttered under his breath, "Fuck... when will these nightmares stop?" _I haven't had one since that one a few weeks ago..._

Glaring into the darkness and shivering slightly at the sudden chill, Seifer grabbed the blanket that had pooled to his waist and drew it over himself. With that, he closed his eyes and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

---

Seifer blinked sleepily as he was jolted out of his sleep once more. Cheerful rapping was heard from his end as the glared reproachfully at the door, burning holes through it. Glancing at the window, he realized that it was probably past afternoon, maybe lunchtime, with the sun shining merrily into the room. However, he felt like he hadn't had any rest at all and to put it simply, he felt like crap.

Giving a slight groan, Seifer stretched, his bones giving a small crack. Dragging himself over to the door, he punched the code in to activate the opening mechanism of the door. He was not prepared for what he saw.

Momentarily blinded by violent yellow and hot pink, he blinked in surprise at the brunette figure standing before him. _Messenger girl?_ As his vision cleared, Seifer averted his gaze to avoid being blinded once more by the disgustingly bright colours. He was also not prepared for what came next.

Stumbling backwards, Seifer attempted to regain his balance as Selphie suddenly thrust a large brown box into his arms, merrily announcing that it contained the rest of his clothes and personal effects. Huffing slightly, Seifer attempted to balance the heavy box that was about topple over. It was amazing how much strength such a petite figure could have. How she had managed to nearly blind him with her clothes in spite of the box's size, Seifer would never be able to fathom.

Seifer stared at the box and glanced at Selphie, something he immediately regretted. "Damn it, Messenger Girl! Do you have to wear such bright colours," Seifer demanded as he covered his eyes with a hand, balancing the box with the other.

For a moment, there was silence. Wondering on the sudden lack of sound, Seifer chanced the possibility of impairing his sight and peeked through his fingers. Selphie was blushing furiously as she stared pointedly at his nether regions. Apparently, something there had captured her attention and rendered her speechless.

"Um... do you always go to bed naked," Selphie questioned, still looking pointedly at Seifer's nether regions.

Confused, Seifer looked down, before he was harshly reminded that he had gotten into bed naked the night before, due to the lack of clean clothes. Swearing out loud, Seifer lunged towards the door, ignoring the group of giggling girls that had gathered at the entrance of his room due to curiosity, and punched the code to shut the door.

Rummaging through the box, Seifer quickly put on some clothes, all the while feeling Selphie's stare as he blushed furiously. Sure, he liked to boast about his physical attributes... but that didn't mean he was an exhibitionist by nature... especially not toward messenger girls...

"By the way, I'm here to invite you to having lunch with us..." Selphie called out merrily, voice sounding a bit forced.

Seifer smirked at what she said. _Messenger girl indeed..._ Just then, a certain thought that had been nagging at the back of his mind announced itself to him. "Wait!" Seifer called out as Selphie made to run through the room of his door.

Still grinning, Selphie turned to him and smiled sweetly. A bit too sweetly. "Yeeeesssssss?"

Seifer blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "You don't hate me?"

Selphie's smile faltered slightly as she asked in turn, "Why're you asking that?"

Seifer scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Well... I sent the missiles to destroy Trabia Garden..."

"Well," Selphie spoke slowly, as if to pick her words carefully, "I'm still far from forgiving you... but I believe that you were controlled by Ultimecia and you weren't in total control of your actions... so, I'm willing to give you a chance... to prove that maybe, you're actually worth forgiving. The rest of us believe that too..."

Seifer cocked his head to one side as he stared at Selphie. _I see..._

Selphie smile returned, though it looked slightly smaller this time, as she bounced off towards the door, this time punching in the code to open the door and shoo away the giggling girls still congregating there, all eager to get a glimpse of Seifer. "Okay, meet us in the Cafeteria... we're at the usual table. By the way, my name's Selphie Tilmitt!"

Vaguely disturbed and feeling oddly lighter, Seifer stepped into the tiny bathroom to freshen up...

---

Seifer stepped into the Cafeteria, searching for where Messenger Girl had allegedly claimed the group would be. On the outward appearance, Seifer seemed to be confident, proud even, impervious to anything. However, he was a writhing mess of nerves inside. All around, he could feel hostile eyes watching him, the noise level of the area taking a sudden nosedive.

It was only when he spotted a girl dressed in violent yellow and hot pink that he smiled. Boy, was he glad to see Messenger Girl. Sure, she was far from actually liking him or getting over her hate... but at least, she was willing to give him the chance to set things right.

Pushing Seifer to sit next to Zell, ignoring the withering glance sent her way by both Seifer and Zell, she moved over to climb onto Irvine's back. Quistis and Rinoa sent him a small smile each while Squall looked up and glanced at Seifer, before looking back down at his food and chewing methodically. The tension in the air was so thick that Seifer swore he could cut through it with Hyperion.

Quistis coughed nervously as she picked at some carrots on her plate with her fork. Delicate fingers adjusted wire-frame glasses as she looked at Seifer, giving him a miniscule and slightly stiff, but nonetheless sincere smile, "So... umm, Seifer... how has your stay been?"

"Peachy Trepe, just peachy."

Giving a small nervous laugh, Quistis joined Squall in the activity of food staring as silence resumed, occasionally broken by Selphie's excited chattering and the clinking of cutlery. Sitting stiffly, Seifer turned to Selphie, who was currently sporting a cowboy's hat and bouncing on Irvine's lap. "Tilmitt... thanks..."

Selphie's chattering ceased as a stunned expression appeared. Going rigid, Selphie's mouth was set in an uncharacteristically grim line as she nodded to him in response.

Violet eyes glanced at Seifer as Irvine's expression seemed to relax slightly. Chuckling and holding Selphie down with both hands, he drawled, "Darlin', the only person you'll be playing nice with is with me." Winking suggestively at Selphie, Irvine grinned. Selphie blushed at his comment and mumbled something that sounded vaguely of changing her room's access code.

Turning to Seifer, Irvine now sported aloofness. Taking the cowboy hat back from Selphie, he tipped it towards Seifer, expressing recognition.

"Ow! Quistis! I get it," Zell yelped out as he rubbed his side, grimacing as if in pain.

Quistis merely looked away, staring out of the window at the far end of where they were and smiled serenely.

Glaring at her, Zell looked briefly at Seifer and muttered something that sounded vaguely like Chicken Wuss. Now smirking, Seifer leaned in closer, whereby Zell also leaned away, and placed a hand on his ear, "Whaddya say Dincht? You want to be called Chicken Wuss some more?"

Feeling a hard kick in his shins, Seifer yelled as he looked at his assailant. Squall merely looked at him sharply with stormy blue eyes before turning back to his food. Scowling, Seifer muttered darkly, "Fine... I'll stop calling you that and we'll be cool…"

Seifer now sat in silence as he watched as everyone resumed their previous conversation, with the exception of Squall, all ignoring Seifer now. The tension around was still dense. However, it seemed to have lightened slightly as Quistis subtly gave him an encouraging nod.

Maybe he was still a far way off from not being hated deeply by everyone around him... but this was a start.

A start with the ones who actually mattered.

* * *

Here's the end of chapter 4. I know that it's going a bit fast with all that forgiveness and all. I'm not planning on resolving anything here, just within the group only. Seifer is still a far way off from actually fully recovering from it, as well as the others. But it's a step in the right direction, I guess. Now, I'd like to take the time to thank all my lovely Betas for taking time to look through this chapter. You guys are awesome!

P.S By the way, I'm intending on doing a re-write at some point of time, so that I can explore a lot more on this stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VIII and all of its characters are property of Square Enix. I do not profit from it, apart from getting entertainment from doing my fanfiction and improving on my language and writing skills. Also, all events and characters are purely fictitious and any similarities to people or events in real life are purely coincidental.

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VIII

**Author:** Azarethian Titan

**Beta-Readers:** Emerald-Latias

**Listening to:** The Breaking of the Fellowship (Howard Shore), The Grey Havens (Howard Shore)

**Warnings:** A bit of swearing from Seifer.

**Author's Note:** Well, the fifth installment is here. Christmas is drawing near... so yeah. Enjoy.

* * *

**----------------------- :.+.: -----------------------**

**.:Chapter 5:.**

**---:**_Apologies_**:---**

_"Maybe, maybe not... but remember... failing the SeeD exam, having no place in this world, your dream, and not to mention the imperious power of the sorceress... it's a bit hard to resist."_ -Rinoa

_...the first step to forgiveness usually starts with an apology..._ - Quistis

**----------------------- :.+.: -----------------------**

_That went well..._ Seifer thought as he silently strode through the Balamb Garden, ignoring the caustic stares sent his way. He was used to it. Why wouldn't he? He'd been receiving them ever since he'd arrived at this place about a week ago.

Thinking back, Seifer mentally kicked himself for having accepted Ultimecia's offer in the first place. Sure, it _had_ been his dream to be a Sorceress's knight, just that it wasn't being a knight of someone racked with insanity and an insatiable lust for power. "So much for my dreams," Seifer muttered darkly under his breath as he walked on aimlessly.

Sighing in an irate manner, he looked around to find out where he had ended up in: The Quad. _Well, that's fine and dandy,_ Seifer thought, rolling his eyes, _I just HAD to walk into an area full of students. Students that hate me. _

Thankfully, no one there had noticed his presence. Turning around to make a quick beeline for the entrance of The Quad, a rather snotty voice caught his attention. "I wonder what Commander Leonhart was thinking..."

In spite of his better judgment to just walk away, Seifer couldn't help but give in to his piqued curiosity. Hiding within the shadow of a rather large tree, he eavesdropped.

"...when he allowed that Sorceress's lapdog to stay here." Choruses of agreements were heard from other students that surrounded the person. Seifer's eyebrows were raised for a moment before they fell back to their original placement. Why wasn't he surprised from hearing this?

Another voice, reedy this time, continued, "I mean, he's a danger to us all." Another chorus of agreements. More words were passed among the group. However, Seifer heard nothing as he silently slunk away, still unnoticed by the people around.

_...Sorceress's lapdog... a danger..._ Seifer thought bitterly as he walked on silently towards his dormitory room, _Guess they're right... which idiot in their right mind actually gives in to someone deranged? _

---

Rinoa gave Seifer a concerned look as he excused himself. Staring after him as he walked out of the Cafeteria, she finally looked over to Squall. The concern within her eyes was mirrored within his as he gave her an understanding nod. Smiling slightly, she quickly got off her seat and gave Squall a chaste peck on the cheek.

Rushing after Seifer, she overheard snippets of conversations about Seifer, all negative, and noticed the eyes staring at the door Seifer had just left through. Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, she whispered, "Some people..."

Eyes scanning her surroundings, Rinoa attempted to find the tall blonde, feeling extremely worried. While Seifer remained as arrogant as ever, he seemed to be extremely downtrodden now. His eyes no longer held that sparkle whenever he spoke. Sure, he was still as annoying as ever, insulting her friends... though the frequency had drastically decreased, almost as if he was afraid of offending them.

Brown eyes spotted a grey trench coat billow from the entrance of The Quad. Moving briskly to the direction of said area, Rinoa paused at the door, hesitating, a sudden doubt forming within her mind. What if he didn't want to talk to her? What if seeing her merely made him feel guiltier than he already did? What if...

Squinting and searching for Seifer who had mysteriously disappeared, she finally spotted him hiding in the shadow of a rather large, umbrella-like tree. Lips parted to call out his name when Rinoa heard a group of cadets huddled together, near where she was standing, gossiping among themselves. Rinoa had no idea how they hadn't noticed Seifer walk through.

Listening in, she frowned in disapproval at the content of their conversation. She didn't like the attitudes of the ones with the snotty voice and reedy voice. Quickly losing interest in their conversation on how Squall wasn't in his right mind when he allowed Seifer to stay and the speculations on why he did, Rinoa cast her eyes over to the tree which Seifer was hiding under. He was gone.

Scratching her head in puzzlement, Rinoa turned around, sighting Seifer walking in the direction of the dormitories. Following Seifer's lead, she closed in on her target.

---

_What am I doing here again?_ Rinoa thought nervously as she paced outside his door. She still remembered the previous event that had occurred about a week ago. Taking a deep breath, Rinoa closed her eyes and tapped the door lightly, barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

One. Two. Rinoa slid an eye open as she looked at the door nervously. _Okay... nothing happened... Rinoa, it's okay... nothing's going to happen to you..._ Gathering her courage and wits, Rinoa rapped the door this time, a few polite and smaller knocks following after.

Moments passed as Rinoa stared at solid grey. Now rubbing the back of her neck nervously, she contemplated leaving, reasoning, _Well, maybe he isn't around... I don't have to check up on him... he's a strong guy... he'll be fine... _

Turning around, Rinoa made to leave. Just then, the door behind her slid open. "What?"

Putting on a smile, though she was positively sure it looked a whole lot more like a grimace, Rinoa turned once more to face Seifer. All apprehension and fear fled from her mind the moment she looked at him.

"Seifer! What happened? You look terrible!"

And terrible he looked, indeed.

His clothes were in a state of disarray, his eyes downcast and dull, and his hair disheveled, like he had run his hand through it quite a few times. Rinoa could guess what had caused him to be in this state.

Regaining her composure, Rinoa coughed politely into one hand and asked, "Can I come in?"

There was no reply as Seifer stepped to one side.

Her hand found its place at the back of her neck once more. Shuffling her feet nervously, Rinoa looked at Seifer. Seifer stared at her expectantly. "Umm... I just want to know how you're settling in..."

"I see."

"So... yeah."

"Right."

Uncomfortable silence filled the air as Seifer looked out of the window and Rinoa sat down on the bed, twiddling her thumbs.

"..."

"..."

The silence stretched on.

"..."

"..."

Finally, Rinoa couldn't bear it anymore, blurting out what had been on her mind, "Seifer... I heard what that group of students was saying in The Quad."

Seeing his form stiffen slightly, Rinoa found that her impression had been spot on. "Seifer... it's not your fault."

Emerald eyes shifted briefly to her before fixing onto the window latch. "You're not the only one who was possessed by Ultimecia, you know... I was too."

Hands placed upon folded arms gripped tighter. Realizing that her mistake, Rinoa hurriedly added, "Look, I'm not blaming you for anything. I'm just trying to say that I understand what it feels like."

Emerald eyes finally turned to look at her fully. Licking dry lips nervously, Rinoa continued, "It's not easy to resist her will." A short pause. "She made me do terrible things as well..."

Emerald eyes were now staring at her intently. "What I'm just saying is that... some things just aren't under your control... I don't think you were a willing participant in all of those events."

There was now a small reply, "But I gave in... to become her knight. I wanted it..."

Sighing, Rinoa shifted to a side of the bed, making space for Seifer, patting the spot, Rinoa motioned for him to sit beside her. "Maybe, maybe not... but remember... failing the SeeD exam, having no place in this world, your dream, and not to mention the imperious power of the sorceress... it's a bit hard to resist."

Seifer now complied, sitting beside Rinoa. Fighting the urge to bolt, Rinoa reminded herself that Seifer needed someone to lean on right now, both figuratively and possibly, literally.

"I remember during the time when you sacrificed me to Adel..."

Relaxing shoulders stiffened once more. Rinoa gently placed a hand on his shoulder to soothe him.

"Relax Seifer. I'm not angry at you... I just want to explain," Rinoa took a deep breath as she continued, "I could sense you resisting Ultimecia's power..."

"Then why did I fail? Why did I still sacrifice you?"

Rinoa merely shrugged lightly as she now twirled a lock of hair nervously, "I guess... you didn't want to sacrifice me... but you were just too far into the mind control... to actually be able to fight past it..."

"Maybe..."

"Cheer up, okay?" Rinoa called out hesitantly, giving him a quick hug before heading to the door.

_Maybe... _

---

"Trepe," a tired voice spoke out, "Where the hell are you taking me?"

"Just shut up and come along Seifer..."

Seifer sighed in a long-suffering manner as he felt himself being dragged along by the arm. Curious stares were given to the duo as Seifer rolled his eyes at the glint within Quistis's eyes. _What does she want with me? _

Pushing Seifer quickly into the empty car park, Quistis stepped in front of the entrance, blocking one pathway for Seifer's escape. Rolling his eyes, Seifer snapped, "What now?"

"I want you to apologize."

_What the hell?_ "Why?"

"Well, the first step to forgiveness usually starts with an apology."

_Right..._ "... and you want me to apologize to you?"

"Not quite... the ones who you should apologize to are perhaps the ones you had directly harmed in the war, mind control or not, and the others within this facility."

_No way am I going to apologize to THAT bunch in The Quad..._ "So you expect me to search each person out and apologize to them personally."

"You could if you want, but no. I know it's difficult for you to even think of an apology... so let's just call this practice... just pretend that I'm the junior classmen in this Garden and try to start."

Balking at the thought of even starting on something that remotely resembled an apology, Seifer questioned incredulously, "You're kidding, right?"

Quistis folded her arms.

Panicking slightly, Seifer looked around for an escape route. Seeing the exit of the car park, he decided that Quistis would probably come after him with the Garden van if he attempted that exit. Opting for pleading, he whined, "No shit?"

Quistis leaned onto one leg and tilted her head to the side slightly.

Feeling desperate, Seifer whined, "Please tell me you're kidding..."

Quistis stared intently at Seifer, not blinking.

Giving in, Seifer roared, "Fine! Fine! I'll do it... damn instructors..."

Shaking her head slightly in mild amusement, Quistis instructed Seifer, "Alright... closing your eyes will make this a whole lot easier."

"You're not going to kick me in the crotch or anything while I'm doing that... are you?"

"Tempting, but no."

Nodding his head, Seifer closed his eyes. _Okay... now what the hell am I supposed to say? _

There was silence as Seifer racked his mind for things to say. _Sorry's probably a good start..._ Giving a deep sigh, Seifer started.

"Alright... look. I know I've done terrible things and you probably won't every forgive you. Yeah... you hate me right now, I know. But... I just want to say... I'm... sor... sorry."

Seifer stuttered, such words foreign to him. Fumbling around with words and feeling incredibly stupid, Seifer found it easier if he just spoke what came to mind.

Moments passed as he got lost into what he was saying, forgetting that he was in a public place and anyone could see him, Seifer Almasy, apologizing for what would probably be the first time ever.

As Seifer came to finish his supposed apology, he took a deep breath and sighed, "So... I guess that's it."

He was vaguely surprised to find some dampness within his eyes. Running a hand over his face, he was glad to find that he hadn't broken out in tears.

Opening his eyes, he wasn't greeted by Quistis's stern face. Confused, he looked around wildly, only to find some junior classmen staring up at him in wonder as he looked down. Taking a surprised step back, he looked about for Quistis, mentally swearing to kill her in the most painful way possible.

She soon appeared from behind a pillar, along with Selphie, nodding and smiling in an encouraging manner. Selphie quickly gathered the children as they huddled around her, stunned expressions on their faces. Could it be? The big villain had apologized to them?

As she ushered the children out of the car park, Selphie turned back to look at Seifer. Her lips were still held in a grim line... however, her eyes no longer held any of the coldness or harshness of before.

Stepping up to Seifer, Quistis took his hand gently and chuckled, "Now, that wasn't so hard... was it?"

* * *

Well, I'm done with chapter 5! Yay! I think. Hopefully, that made sense. Anyway, chapter 6 will be up soon. Happy Christmas Eve to everyone who reads this! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VIII and all of its characters are property of Square Enix. I do not profit from it, apart from getting entertainment from doing my fanfiction and improving on my language and writing skills. Also, all events and characters are purely fictitious and any similarities to people or events in real life are purely coincidental.

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VIII

**Author:** Azarethian Titan

**Beta-Readers:** Emerald-Latias

**Listening to:** Surrender (Joy Williams), First Love (Utada Hikaru), Now We Are Free (Hans Zimmer and Lisa Gerrard)

**Warnings: **none

**Author's Note:** The final chapter to this little Christmas story of mine. I don't expect it to be really long... but whatever. To all who are reading this, merry Christmas and have a blessed new year!

* * *

**----------------------- :.+.: -----------------------**

**.:Chapter 6:.**

**---:**_The Eastern Star_**:---**

_...the star they had seen in the east went ahead of them until it stopped over the place where the child was._ Matthew 2:9, NIV Version

_...Perhaps, it's time for you to forgive yourself..._ -Quistis

**----------------------- :.+.: -----------------------**

Seifer stretched out languidly upon the sheets, yawning openly. Smirking slightly in satisfaction, he placed both hands back to cushion his head and leaned back. He was in a good mood... a really good mood. Something that hadn't occurred in quite a long while. Six months, one week and three days, to be exact.

Yeah, he knew he had sworn to kill Quistis in the most painful way possible when he found out she had plotted with Selphie to bring the children over, while he was blissfully unaware, to hear him apologize. Sure, it was embarrassing and all at first. But he could deal with that. He could probably postpone that arrangement... for now. Right now, all he wanted to do was to imitate Selphie and give Quistis a huge hug. Happiness could do strange things to people...

Chuckling to himself, Seifer recalled the events that had transpired after his apology. The junior classmen that had heard him had broken away from Selphie and questioned him on what had happened during the Sorceress War. Sure, they were a bit apprehensive and all... but they didn't exactly fear him anymore. Hopefully. How children could so easily forgive, that concept escaped him. Selphie seemed to like him a whole lot better too... at least from what he gathered from her expression.

_That's a huge step from someone outright hating you to having a remotely positive impression of you,_ Seifer thought as he jumped off the bed, _...especially when you blew up her home..._

Seifer's smile faltered and died away as he recalled the thunderstruck and despairing expression on Selphie's face. _It's my fault that so many of her friends died..._

Seifer no longer smiled as he recalled the various events where he had tormented and dealt great cruelty upon the ones he had grown up with in Balamb Garden. Squall's anguished face as he was being tortured... Rinoa's fear... Selphie's despair...

Thoughts rushed through his mind, whirling around in a confusing maelstrom as Seifer paced around agitatedly.

A knock on the door alerted him of someone's presence. Unconsciously punching in the code, he was not prepared from what he saw.

A bright flash of violent yellow and hot pink nearly blinded him. Seifer was struck by an extremely distinct sense of déjà vu. He could have sworn he had seen something like that today. However, that feeling quickly faded, only to be replaced by panic as it overrode all senses.

Rearing back, Seifer goggled at Selphie. Staring back, Selphie asked, "Uh... Seifer? Are you okay? You look kind of pale."

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Seifer attempted to still his rapidly beating heart and replied, "Yeah... I'm fine. What're you here for?"

"I'm just here to invite you to a little Christmas party," hopping from one foot to the other and back again excitedly, Selphie continued, "It's just a little get together among the six of us... no one else will be around."

Now ceasing with her hopping, Selphie nervously scuffed one foot on the ground, "And... Rinoa, Quistis and I (I think Squall too. Even if he won't admit it.) wanted you to come along... since you're... well... one of us."

Coughing and giggling nervously, Selphie awaited Seifer's reply, her eyes constantly darting around. _I've got nothing to lose,_ Seifer pondered quietly as he nodded his head slightly.

Face brightening; Selphie rushed out of the open door, yelling at the top of her high-pitched voice, "Whoo! Party!"

Seifer raised an eyebrow at the sight. He'd have to tell that cowboy or someone to get Selphie to stop chugging down on so much sugar and coffee.

---

Seifer looked at the door before him in apprehension. What was he doing here? Sure, Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie... and maybe Squall wanted him here... but that didn't mean the other two would feel the same way. Then again, he _had_ agreed to come to this little get-together of theirs. Giving a light tap on Squall's door, Seifer waited.

The door slid open with a hollow click. Within it, the entire room was painted black. Blood slowly oozed down the walls out of cracks as bats flew, screeching menacingly. Apart from that, there was silence. Eerie silence. Then, a low growl. "We've been waiting for you..."

"..."

"Seifer? Are you coming in on not?"

Seifer was swiftly jolted back to reality as he saw a large, grey apartment filled with bright party decorations. It looked horrible. Probably Rinoa's attempt at trying to brighten up Puberty Boy's room and failing to do so. Bless her poor heart. Nodding numbly, Seifer stepped in. Quistis merely frowned at Seifer's odd look.

Five pairs of eyes followed Seifer's movements as he walked towards the group. Coughing and squirming uncomfortably, Seifer sidled next to Quistis who had just sit down. Looking towards Squall, he said, "Uhh... nice decorations..."

Squall's lips gave a slight twitch of amusement at Seifer's disposition and looked pointedly at Rinoa. Yep... she was the one who had been attempting to brighten up Squall's room.

Awkward silence stretched on as everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Squall," Quistis started, "Do you know any place here that's secluded and gives privacy?"

Nodding towards the direction of his room and kitchen, he glared pointedly at Quistis. She took the hint and guided Seifer into the kitchen. Seifer turned back for a moment to look at the rest of the group, and found that they had resumed whatever they had been doing before his arrival, with the exception of Squall, who was sitting silently and watching.

Seifer found himself being pushed into a chair as Quistis seated herself opposite of him. Smiling serenely, she nodded at him, "Seems like everyone's getting used to you..."

"...Yeah."

Cocking her head to the side, Quistis frowned in concern, "What's wrong? You don't seem too happy about it."

"...It's nothing."

Sighing, Quistis stared at Seifer intensely, "Look. You've been my student for many years before I got booted off. I know when you're not alright. So spill."

Seifer merely sat in silence.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Quistis assured Seifer, "Look, there's a reason why I asked for a private place. Treat this as a professional trip to the local psychiatrist or something."

"...I don't need some shrink analyzing me."

Rolling her eyes, Quistis replied, "Fine. Fine. Just treat it as if you're talking to one of your posse, just with the benefits of professionalism." Adding a challenging tone to her voice, she continued, "Think you can do that?"

For the first time since he first stepped into Squall's apartment, insecurity showed within his eyes. "Trepe... I know all of you say you're willing to give me a chance... but how would I know that this isn't just an obligation and pity fest?"

Shaking her head in disbelief, Quistis admitted, "Well, it _was_ Rinoa who convinced us that we should give you a chance..."

_Bless that girl's heart._

Seifer made to speak but Quistis intercepted him. "Look. I'll just make this short and to the point. Rinoa understands and relates to possession by Ultimecia. Squall's probably going whatever at everything, thinking that you're just a soldier on the other side of the war. The only thing he'd resent about you is the fact you sacrificed Rinoa. But since she's willing to forgive you for that, he wouldn't have any actual issues with you... apart from the usual."

Taking a deep breath, she continued, "The only reason why Zell doesn't like you is because you keep calling him Chicken Wuss. It's been going on since time immemorial, no big reason behind it. Irvine... doesn't really care. He's only angry that you hurt Selphie. Selphie's still a bit wary of you, I'll admit, but she's willing to give you a chance." Pausing for a moment, Quistis smiled at Seifer, "Nice job on that apology by the way... I think you won over a lot of supporters."

"What about you?"

"Oh? Apart from you having been my worst and most annoying student with attitude problems, I have no actual issues with you."

Allowing a chuckle to be released from him, Seifer retorted in good humour, "Right..."

For a moment, a faint smile lingered on his lips. However, as he stared out of the clear night sky, his smile died away.

Following his gaze, Quistis found a single star in the eastern night sky, winking brightly. Warm and smaller hands gently placed themselves over a larger and more calloused hand.

"We're all willing to give you a chance... no matter what you believe. Perhaps, it's time for you to forgive yourself..."

"Maybe..."

* * *

Well, there's the end of this little Christmas story of mine. to all those who have followed me through to the end, I'd like to thank you all. I'd also like to thank all my lovely Beta readers. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to wait for all your replies before posting the respective chapter. But I really appreciate your comments nonetheless! To everyone, merry Christmas and have a blessed and joyful new year!

Azarethian Titan, signing out.


End file.
